


All I want to do is get you out of that sweater boy

by newtmasdoesthedo



Series: Well, except Newt. He calls me Tommy. [7]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, also sorry I'm late, as usual Newt's sister Naya features, because he's a huge baby, but at least it's still 2014!!!, for my wifey who was elected nicest blogger on Newmas Network, grumpy!Newt is not into Christmas, no shocker there, puppy!Tommy on the other hand is very into Christmas, v. proud of you wifey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasdoesthedo/pseuds/newtmasdoesthedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas stuck out his tongue at the blond before answering. "The sweater stays, my mother made it, and you're putting on yours."</p><p>The insistant tone should have been all the warning Newt needed, but instead of doing the smart thing and run he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the jumper-wearing moron he called his boyfriend. Fifteen minutes, a wrestling match and a placed take-out order of Vietnamese food later, Newt was staring into the ceiling. "I still really hate your jumper. Take it off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want to do is get you out of that sweater boy

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. [onemaytolerateaworldfullofdemons](http://onemaytolerateaworldfullofdemons.tumblr.com) was elected Nicest Blogger in a competition on the [newmas network](http://newmasnetwork.tumblr.com) on tumblr. This was part of her prize!  
> 2\. Christmas fluff, unbetaed because I'm (unshockingly) late with this and I'm on vacation right now so it's written on my iPad. Sorry friends.

The thing with Thomas and Newt was, that they were extremely different. They didn't even listen to the same music, and where you'd think that it might be a problem that Newt loved a good book and Thomas couldn't sit still for long enough to open one, it really wasn't. They were so different it just sort of worked.

Besides, there was that whole thing with them being insanely in love that was pretty hard to argue against, and who would, really? So maybe Newt was a major grump who didn't love Christmas like any regular person, but that didn't matter. Being the amazing boyfriend he was, Thomas could totally show Newt the joys of Christmas.

Thomas had been looking forward to this for a long time. Longer than he'd ever admit, so it was sort of embarrassing that he still managed to be late with the Christmas shopping. And that he'd messed up the food. His mother had sent them Christmas jumpers, though, so that counted for something, right? He just had to wait for Newt to get home and all would be well.

Of course, there was the small matter of convincing Newt that Christmas wasn't the most annoying thing to happen all year. His boyfriend wasn't exactly the Christmas'y kind, and Thomas' joke that Newt would be a good Christmas Elf hadn't fallen well with the blonde.

Not that Thomas had thought it would, but he wasn't really good with meticulous planning, so the comment had sort of just flown right out of him without him trying to offend his boyfriend. He wasn't stupid enough to consciously try to annoy Newt, partly because Newt was a lot better at holding a grudge than Thomas, partly because Thomas cared too much about him to ever want to piss him off on purpose.

The door opened to the hallway, and Thomas jumped happily, knowing that he was being childish but also unable to stop himself, and hastened to meet his boyfriend. He almost knocked Newt to the floor when he crashed into him, arms and lips connecting first, and his boyfriend let out a sound 'oomph' before returning the kiss, letting his arms slide around Thomas and giving him a soft squeeze. They broke apart only slightly (because Newt leaned back) and when the eyes that he loved so much trained in on him Thomas grinned. "I like this new hello of yours." Newt stated, and Thomas felt his grin turn into a beam. 

"I like it too, merry Christmas!" He burst out, and Newt blinked slightly, finally moving to look at him. 

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?"

Thomas frowned and looked down himself. "You do know what a Christmas sweater is, right? I mean, I know you're basically the Grinch, but-"

Newt rolled his eyes and moved to hang up his coat, shaking a bit of already-melting snow out of his hair. "Of course I know what a Christmas jumper is, but that one's particularly hideous. Trust me, I've seen my share, Naya loves them."

Thomas felt a pout coming on and looked at his own jumper again. "It's an awesome sweater," he mumbled grumpily, but he perked up instantly when he remembered what he was holding in his hand. "Kiss under the mistletoe?"

He quickly held up the mistletoe over his own head and wiggled his eyebrows at Newt, who once again rolled his eyes and put strong arms around Thomas. "Fine," he muttered, leaning in to claim Thomas' lips properly this time. _A thorough snog_ , as he'd call it, and Thomas made a happy sound under his breath and leaned into the kiss, tangling his free hand in Newt's hair to keep him from moving too soon.

Newt licked into his mouth softly, slowly, and Thomas hummed in lazy pleasure. It would be a nice Christmas, although he'd burned the meat and screwed it up. It was a bit late seeing as they hadn't been dating for that long and they'd both gone home to their parents to celebrate Christmas, so they'd be able to get take-out today. It was the 29th of December, so things had opened up again for a couple of days more before New Years hit.

A soft nip at his lower lip told him that Newt was done kissing him for now, and Thomas pulled back a bit, pleasantly flushed by the closeness of his very handsome, very wonderful boyfriend. "I'll never understand your obsession with Christmas." Newt stated, lacing his fingers between Thomas' and moving to drag him into the living room. He stopped rapidly and sniffed the air with clear distaste on his face. "What did you _do_ to our apartment?" He asked, his brows drawing together in a way that would usually be adorable but now was merely a bit annoying because _Thomas really hadn't meant to burn the food._

"I... tried cooking," he explained,  keeping his voice down a bit, sort of hoping that Newt wouldn't catch it entirely or maybe just do him the favor of ignoring it. "I burned it a bit, but it doesn't matter, we can get take-out," he added quickly, flashing Newt a reassuring smile as his boyfriend made his way to the kitchen. When he got in there a loud groan was heard. Thomas froze on his way to the table where they kept all the take-out folders. "It's not as bad as it looks," he tried, when Newt looked out the kitchen to glare at him.

"Tommy, we talked about this. I love you, but cooking is really not your thing. We made a deal, only use the microwave-"

Thomas sighed and cut him off, "Only use the microwave, never try to microwave something not on the list of things that can go _in_ the microwave, boiling eggs is okay but make sure you don't burn yourself on the bloody stove and don't _ever_ try to cook pasta because we can't afford that many new pots," he ranted, doing a near-perfect impersonation of his boyfriend, whose scowl only deepened. He disappeared again and Thomas made a wounded noise and followed him into the kitchen.

"Don't I at least get points for trying?"

The glare Newt sent him answered his question perfectly. That was a no then.

Okay, so maybe it was a bit messy in here. Maybe there was sauce everywhere and maybe the meat had sort of somewhat maybe possibly managed to explode after it started burning. Thomas didn't know how, it probably wasn't supposed to be able to do that. The stove and the oven were smeared in a substance that Thomas didn't recognize. He was pretty sure he hadn't been trying to make anything that looked like that. What were those orange things? He was pretty certain he'd put nothing orange in the sauce, but the look of it sort of proved him wrong. Embarrassing. 

"I don't even bloody know what you were trying to accomplish here." Newt pointed out, staring him down, and Thomas shrinked slightly away from the kitchen door.

He shrugged helplessly. "I wanted us to have a nice meal," he tried pathetically, snaking his arms around Newt's hips when the other man moved closer, "For Christmas," he added, making his voice slightly smaller on purpose because he knew that beneath all Newt's scolding because of his "Christmas Obsession" as the Englishman liked to call it, the blond thought it was adorable.

"You're adorable. You're an idiot, but you're adorable." Newt ended up grumbling, kissing his hair, and Thomas pulled back only to grin widely at him again. 

"Thank you. I have a present from my mother!" He announced excitedly.

Newt's expression turned from exasperated to suspicious. "And what would that be?"

The goofy smile Thomas mustered seemed to do nothing to ease Newt's fears, so he ended up shrugging and moving back, shuffling over to the couch and picking up the soft wrapped gift there. Newt's expression turned darker. "Please tell me that's not..." 

Thomas pushed the pack into his hands. The wrapping paper was decorated with reindeer and mistletoes of the very cartoon-ish sort. "Open it. Take a look for yourself," he urged happily, gripping Newt's arm with both his hands and squeezed it slightly to show his support and excitement. "I promise you'll love it."

Newt send him a look that told Thomas that his boyfriend very much doubted that statement, and the gift was slowly unwrapped, horror spreading on his face as he proceeded. "You can't be serious. I'm not wearing that."

The brunet whined low in his throat, "Don't be such a grump! Naya thought it was amazing!"

Characteristic eye-roll. Snort. Cocked eyebrow. All very standard Newt. "Of course she did, Naya has no taste. This only goes to prove it."

Thomas frowned and glanced down himself. "But it matches mine! It's not that bad. My mother made it herself!"

"Yours is ugly too. Does your mother hate me? Why did she do this to me? This is horrid. I believe this goes against several human rights."

Another wounded whine.

That didn't stop his boyfriend from going at it, though, because he looked Thomas straight in the eye, unblinkingly, "Tommy I'm serious. These are the ugliest pieces of clothing I have seen in my entire life." 

Thomas barely resisted the urge to stomp his foot dramatically. "My mother made them! I don't care, I'm keeping mine on."

Newt rolled his eyes. "I'll send her a nice text saying thank you, but I'm not putting it on, and you shouldn't be wearing it either," he stated, groaning loudly as he eyed the snowflakes and mistletoes surrounding the cheesy statement Thomas himself had repeated earlier. How someone could spend their time making something so ugly, Newt didn't know. Then again, he might be biased because he preferred Thomas in absolutely nothing.

His boyfriend's mother was nice, much nicer than his own, and definitely well-meaning, but her knitting was... well, Newt wasn't a knitting kind of guy, and he wasn't entirely convinced that she didn't know that. That didn't change the fact that Thomas' puppyeyes had always been particularly hard for him to ignore, so he sighed and turned around, moving into their bedroom and returning with a heavy book wrapped in kraft-paper. "You can probably guess that it's a book," Thomas whined at this, as though Newt had revealed some well-hidden mystery when really he'd just stated the obvious, "But I don't think you know which one," he continued, undisturbed at his boyfriend's wordless complaint, but amused when Thomas started tearing at the paper like a little kid on his first Christmas. "I hope it sits well with you, spend three bloody days searching the web whenever I got the chance," he stated, trying to hide how nervous he actually was, because Thomas _loved_ Christmas and Newt loved Thomas, so he really wanted the present to be perfect, even if he didn't give two rotten sods about the birth of Christ or whatever.

When the gift was finally unwrapped (how Thomas could spend so much time tearing through paper was genuinely a mystery to Newt, he did it on his birthday a couple of months ago and Newt had been briefly worried that he'd gone insane, as it had been the first celebration they'd ever had together and he'd never seen Thomas unwrap something before) Thomas' eyes grew bigger and bigger until he almost dropped the book. His attention snapped back to it and he gripped it tigther, almost hugging it to his chest before putting it down as softly as had it been a child of his own flesh and blood, and he flung himself around Newt's neck.

"It's _perfect and amazing and I love you!_ " he rambled. Newt, of course, pretended that he wasn't completely over the moon that Thomas liked it, and feigned indifference almost well enough to hide the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "How did you know?"

"Minho told me that you'd blabbered on about not wanting to mention it to me because it was too expensive," he said, fingering the book before flipping it open and studying it. "I know you're not that big on reading, but I was thinking that it'll be a good headstart on your next semester and with all the diagrams and stuff... I mean, you're always bloody into reading when it's your stupid engineering, but when I try to get you to read The Lord of the Rings triology..."

Thomas scoffed, "They just walk a lot and bicker."

His boyfriend frowned. "Don't go there, or I'll take the present back."

Thomas beamed at him and hugged him even tighter before finally letting go. "Your present isn't here yet. It's late in the mail," he explained softly, and Newt could tell that he was embarrassed and feeling down about that fact, so he decided to fix two of his more pressing issues at once.

"Well, I have a new wish for my list. I hate your jumper. My Christmas-present this year could be you not wearing it."

Thomas stuck out his tongue at the blond before answering. "The sweater stays, my mother made it, and you're putting on yours."

The insistant tone should have been all the warning Newt needed, but instead of doing the smart thing and run he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the jumper-wearing moron he called his boyfriend. Fifteen minutes, a wrestling match and a placed take-out order of Vietnamese food later, Newt was staring into the ceiling. "I still really hate your jumper. Take it off."

"I wont-" Thomas started, but Newt rolled over to sit on top of his hips and rolled his own down against Thomas', something that never failed to make the brunet shut up.

"I said... I like you better without the jumper."

It took only a couple more seconds before realization dawned in Thomas' eyes. "Oh."

Newt smirked "Oh?" and leaned down to mouth at Thomas' neck.

"Oh!" and in a flurry his boyfriend sat up and shed the damned bloody jumper in the blink of an eye, grinning stupidly. "I guess I still owe you a gift," the cheesy wink had Newt laughing, of course, but he certainly didn't mind indulging in this particular way of celebrating Christmas.

And thus, the Christmas tale of how Thomas and Newt got caught having intercourse by a very strange and very loud take-out delivery boy named Chuck, who weirdly enough came to be one of their friends, but that is a story of a Christmas to come.  
What's left to be said of this one is, that the next morning, Newt put on the first thing he saw, and if that so happened to be a very scratchy Christmas jumper that made his goofy boyfriend very happy, that was merely a coincidence. Thomas called it a Christmas miracle.


End file.
